


Make a Damn Contract

by forgetfulelephant



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, There might be some aquors members thrown in here and there, ill add tags as i go, knowing me there will prolly be a load of angst, or some n-girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetfulelephant/pseuds/forgetfulelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki hadn't meant to dabble in black magic. It'd just kinda happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me, the motherfucker with 50 abandoned works in progress: I have another idea

Maki hadn't meant to dabble in black magic. It'd just kinda happened, really.

A friend of Maki's, Nozomi, had roped her into doing her a 'favour'. What Nozomi called a 'favour' was what Maki called 'summoning a demon'. Maki had no idea why she'd agreed; perhaps it was the taunting way that Nozomi had suggested she couldn't do it, or perhaps it was sheer curiosity. Whatever it was, Maki was very much wishing it didn't exist as she stood in front of the demon who'd just emerged from her pentagram.

"Nico-Nico-nii!" said the demon.

Maki blinked. She'd been expecting a gruesome, horrifying creature of nightmares, but the demon - if it could even be called that - seemed to be in the form of a human girl.

"Oi," said the demon with a touch of impatience, "I know I'm cute, but if you wanted to stare, you could just take a picture."

"Oh - sorry." The redhead looked away. What was with this demon? "You're, uh, a demon, right?"

"An astute observation." Demon girl winked. "And am I not the cutest demon you've ever seen?"

"Well," Maki managed, "I can't say I've seen many, er, cute demons."

Demon Girl scowled. "Was that an insult? Well, whatever. You summoned a demon and here I am in all my cute glory, blah blah blah. Now, what was the contract you wanted to make?"

 _Contract?_ It was obvious; you summon a demon to make a contract. In truth, Maki hadn't thought that far. She'd just assumed that Nozomi will have known this demon, and so... Maki internally screamed. She'd gotten herself mixed up in this business without even knowing what she was doing - what was it Nozomi had even wanted? Why did Maki have to summon the demon? And why this _particular_ demon? Maki wished that Nozomi was there, simply so that Maki could punch her in the face as hard as she could. "I don't suppose you know a Nozomi, do you?"

"Nozomi? Why would I know a Nozomi?"

"Typical," groaned Maki.

"Are you going to make a contract or what?" Demon Girl put her hands on her hips and glared. "I didn't come all this way for nothing."

"Wait, hold on."

"Oh, what _now_?!"

"How do I know you're a demon? I mean, I know you just appeared out of thin air, but you look just like a human -"

" _How do you know I'm a demon?_ " A huge pair of black bat wings unfolded from the demon's back. " _Because I look just like a human!"_ Her features - which, before, were cute - contorted into horrifying shapes, a wicked grin, fangs, scales, melting and twisting in a terrifying manner.

"Stop," cried Maki, stumbling back. "Alright, you're a demon, you're a demon -"

"Good." The demonic features vanished, and the cute (but still rather demonic) girl reappeared. "Glad we have that settled. Now, your contract."

"Ah, yes. About that..." she hesitated. "Uh, truthfully, I didn't actually think I'd get this far."

"You. Are. Shitting. Me. Are you telling me you don't have a contract to make?"

"Er, no."

Demon Girl's red eyes glowed with fury. "Do you know how long it takes for me to get here from Hell? _Hours_. _Days_. I was hoping, when I got here, to have some fun, eat some tasty human souls - but no, you can't make a _simple contract._ " She stamped her foot on the floor, and Maki swore she could feel the house shaking slightly.

"Look, can't you just, uh, go back?" As soon as the words had left her mouth, Maki wished she could take them back.

"I'm not _going back,_ " the demon screeched. "I'm not going back until you MAKE A FUCKING CONTRACT!"

"I don't want to make a contract! And anyway, I don't want my soul to be eaten!"

"I don't care." Demon Girl strode off the pentagram and began to poke around Maki's house. "I'm not leaving until you make a contract."

"I don't want to make a contract!"

Demon Girl smiled sweetly. "I'm going to be here for a long time, then, aren't I?" She opened the door to Maki's kitchen and swaggered in. "Ooh, food!"

Maki could hear the fridge door opening and packets being rustled. She stood stock-still, too in shock to stop the girl from rummaging through her kitchen.

"Do you have any sweets?" Demon Girl called. Then: "nevermind, I found them!" There was the distinct sound of a packet being opened.

Maki recovered herself and walked into the kitchen. She snatched the packet of gummy bears away, of which Demon Girl had already had a handful. "Don't eat my food."

"Well, what else am I gonna eat?" She turned and opened a cupboard.

Maki slammed the cupboard shut. "Get out. This is my kitchen. This is my house."

"This is my swamp," Demon Girl said mockingly.

"Go to hell!"

"Already been. Didn't like it too much." She snatched the gummy bears back and shoveled another handful in her mouth. "Anyway, " she said around a handful of candy, "you got a place for me to sleep?"

"No," said Maki furiously, "because you're not staying here!"

Demon Girl shrugged. "Make a contract."

"No!"

"So, what kind of pajamas do you have? I like pink, silky ones." Demon Girl stepped around Maki and headed for her room. "Oh, and my name's Nico, by the way," she called cheerily over her shoulder. "Nico-Nico-nii, the cutest demon you've ever seen!"

Maki dashed after her, catching her bedroom door just as it began to swing shut. "Well, I won't be telling you my name!"

"That's okay, Maki. I already know it."

She gawped. "Wha- how did -"

Nico laughed. "I'm a demon, I used my dark magic!"

Maki was silent in awe, until Nico pointed to Maki's shirt, which was embroidered with her name. The redhead made a mental note to ask Kotori to stop sewing her name onto everything she owned.

Nico flopped onto Maki's bed. "Ahh, so comfortable!"

"Get off my bed!" Maki stalked over and grabbed Nico's leg. In one swift motion, she sent the demon tumbling to the floor.

"You cant just -" Nico began to sputter, "you can't just shove me off your bed! I'm a demon!"

"You're a pain in the ass, that's what you are."

Nico got to her feet and straightened her pigtails. "How rude! I am your honoured and cute guest! Is this how you treat guests?"

"You're not a guest! You're leaving! Now!"

"Make. A. Contract."

"No!"

Nico picked up the packet of gummy bears and threw one at Maki.

Maki took a deep, steadying breath and ignored the gummy bear that went sailing past her head. "God, I'm gonna regret this."

And that was how Maki got a demon for a roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a mirror and five pink blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to Arifureta Kanashimi a lot lately

_Day one of demon hell is over. I am, thankfully, sleeping in my own bed. Demon Girl, or, as she calls herself, 'Cute Nico-chan' is sleeping on the sofa with five pink blankets. I don't know where she got them from. I don't own any pink blankets._

Maki tapped the pen against her lips and listened out for any noise. It was exactly 2:34am and there was no way Maki was going to sleep when there was a demon in the house.

Not that Nico was a particularly ordinary demon. No, she was far worse. Hidden behind a guise of pigtails tied up with pink ribbons, an almost childlike demeanor and an array of cute poses was a creature no other demon could hope to compare to.

After getting gummy bears all over her floor, the demon had proceeded to ransack Maki's pajama drawer. She'd pulled out a pair of pink ones that "weren't cute enough for Cute Nico-chan but would do". Truthfully, Nico _had_ (reluctantly) helped Maki pick up the mess that'd been made and didn't complain _too_ much at the prospect of sleeping on the sofa.

She'd also taught Maki a lot about demons, like the fact that they didn't need to sleep, eat or drink but found it enjoyable anyway. Or that time worked differently in the passage between Hell and Earth, which was why it took Nico so long to breach the world of the living.

Maki still didn't care too much about demons but when there was one refusing to leave her house, there wasn't much she could do. Perhaps she could find a way to magically evict her, or something.

And then, suddenly, she had an idea.

* * *

_Ring ring._

Nozomi awoke with a few choice swearwords mumbled incoherently under her breath.

_Ring ring._

She fumbled around for her phone in the darkness, caring more about turning the thing off than the person on the other end.

_Ring ring._

"What is it?"

"Oi, Nozomi," came the hissed reply. Maki's voice was unmistakable.

"Maki-chan, it's -" Nozomi checked the clock " - too early!"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Listen -"

"You don't care?! Maki-chan, do you ever sleep?"

"That's besides the point! Look, I need -"

"Besides the point?" Nozomi drawled. "What point?"

"I'm just getting to the point, if you -"

"Well, hurry up, then!"

"I am -"

"I'm listening."

"Well, it dosent seem like it -"

"Sure it does."

"Yeah, well -"

"The point?"

"The point -"

"The one and only point -"

" _NOZOMI_!"

"Yes?" Nozomi asked innocently.

"Let. Me. Speak."

"Let you speak?" The older girl feigned surprise. "You were trying to speak? Well, you could've just said so!" Nozomi grinned; winding Maki up was so fun. Besides, Nozomi wanted revenge for being woken up so early.

Maki took a deep, steadying breath. "Look, Nozomi, there's a demon in my house."

That got Nozomi's attention. She sat up, shoving the blankets off and pushing her hair out of her face. "You followed my instructions?"

"I wish I _hadn't_!"

"What demon is it?"

"She... it... is it normal for a demon to call herself 'Cute Nico-chan'?"

Nozomi burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing! How do I get her to leave?!"

"S... surely she'll just leave if you tell her to?"

"I've tried! She won't! She keeps telling me to make a contract with her!"

"Then shouldn't you do as she says?"

"I don't want to! Why did you make me summon this demon, anyway?"

Nozomi grinned slyly and didn't say anything.

"Nozomi," Maki groaned. "I should've known you'd be absolutely, predictably useless. Look, is there anything I can do to get rid of her?"

"Say 'please'?" Nozomi suggested.

_Click. Call ended._

* * *

Eli sighed for the billionth time that day. The young demon stood in front of her, wringing her hands with a sheepish expression.

"Honoka," Eli began sternly.

"Y-yes?"

"You realise that your job as a demon is not to make people happier, but make them suffer eternal torment, right?"

"Yes, but -"

"What part of that is so hard?"

"Um, all of it."

Eli pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, it's simple. You inhabit the minds of people, and tell them how horrible and undeserving of life they are. It's not hard, Honoka."

"Yes, but that's not... that's not very nice!"

"What part of being a demon is nice?"

Honoka hung her head. "I'm sorry, Eli."

"Try again, okay?" Eli said, not unkindly.

"Okay!"

After Honoka had left, Eli turned back to her desk. It was neatly ordered, all the paperwork and files correctly arranged. It had been placed in Eli's office after Honoka had taken a dip into the mind of an office worker and reported to Eli how neatly arranged his files were. She'd even brought back something called a "stapler", which Eli and the rest of the demons had taken an interest in (Eli had hidden it away after Rin had almost stapled someone's face).

But the stapler wasn't Eli's main focus. Sat on the desk atop a pile of folders was a small mirror. It was a beautiful thing, with swirling patterns carved onto the golden handle. Its twin was somewhere in the world of the living.

Eli picked it up, then promptly almost dropped it as it spoke.

"Elichi," it said.

"Nozomi."

The face in the mirror smiled. The girl shown in the image looked tired, with drooping green eyes and purple hair that hung loose around her shoulders.

"Nozomi, have you gotten any sleep?"

"Sure I have. Just not recently."

Eli sighed. "What's going on?"

"Maki summoned a demon. And you know what demon she summoned?" Nozomi grinned.

"Don't tell me." Eli knew the demon Nozomi's friend had summoned. Nico had been absent for a while; that could only mean that she'd gone off into the world of the living. Eli almost felt sorry for Maki.

"Maki... Maki says she - she won't leave," managed Nozomi through giggles.

"She can be stubborn." Eli smiled at the sound of Nozomi's laughter. "Want me to drag her butt back to Hell?"

"No, no. Let's see what happens, eh, Elichi?"

"Would it be some source of amusement for you?"

"Maybe."

Eli allowed herself to laugh. "Alright. What exactly are you expecting to come of this?"

"I don't know, but I think it's gonna be great."

"Is that what the cards say?"

"That's what the cards say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka would be the lousiest demon because she's just so damn NICE?! 
> 
> Comments are actually my lifeblood. Like, you can leave something like 'o shit waddup' and I'll love it this is what my life has become


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not having this chapter out sooner; am having troubles with internet at home. am actually having to use a library to update fics ;-;
> 
> aaaa this chapter is short but it was just kinda a chapter to remind u all that im alive!!! and still love live trash!!!! :D

Nico stared at the bowl warily. "What's... that?"

"Cereal. Eat it."

The demon narrowed her eyes, scowling down into her cornflakes as if she thought they might be poisoned. "In all my travels to this world, I have never encountered 'cereal'."

Maki shrugged. "You won't know whether or not you like it if you don't try it, so eat up."

"You realise I don't need to eat, right?"

"You ate a huge bag of gummy bears yesterday."

Nico perked up. "Do you have any more?"

"No," snapped Maki. "Eat your cereal."

Picking up the spoon with reluctance, Nico pouted.

Maki sighed to herself. Nico was a handful - almost like a child. The redhead held back another sigh - this time one of relief - as Nico took a small bite of a single cornflake. It was something, at least. Maki decided to wait until Nico had finished eating to begin speaking.

As the spoon clinked against the bowl for the final time, Maki cleared her throat. "Get out."

"Eh? Are we starting this argument up again?" Nico winked. "I don't know why you'd want me to leave -"

"Get. Out."

"Cuz I'm so cute -"

"Leave."

Nico pouted again. "I've only just got here!"

"And I've had enough of you already. Get out."

"You need to make a contract fir -"

"No I don't."

"Eh?"

"You can easily find another person to make a contract with, can't you?" Maki twirled her hair around her finger. "Go find someone else to annoy. Go eat someone else's gummy bears. Eat someone else's soul."

"But... Maki-chan..."

"What?"

Nico looked at her across the table, her ruby eyes wide and innocent. "I only want your soul."

"W-what?"

"Your soul is the tastiest-looking soul I've ever seen! I only eat the best souls, Maki-chan."

Maki blanched. "You... you're not having my soul!"

"Why not?" The demon leant across the table towards Maki. "Just a little bite...?" She bared a fang that Maki was sure had not been there a second earlier.

A blush spread across Maki's cheeks. She immediately stood up, knocking her chair over as she did. Seizing Nico's bowl, she swept out of the room.

Nico sat back in her chair. Half of her was disappointed that she'd not been able to take a bite of Maki's soul, the other half delighted by the human's adorable reaction. She was wanting to stay more and more. What harm was in it? She could spend a few days sampling life with a human almost as cute as herself, eat said human's delicious soul, then leave. What could be more perfect?

And what could go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a oneshot, but I'm making it, uh, not a oneshot. Possibly. If I find the motivation to update.


End file.
